


An eternity worth of cuddling

by berrynthewood



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: (no pineapples were harmed during the writing process of this fic), And maybe a bit of fluffy horniness..., BraceletsExchange20, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just cute boys chilling, M/M, a bit of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: Huge snowflakes are currently whirling in the night sky and had already piled up on the ground, burying Akihiko's motorcycle under a thick blanket of shining snow.Haruki had insisted for his lover to stay home instead of risking his life, saying he could pick the movie for once.OR: After having to cancel their original date at the movie theater, the boys improvise one at Haruki's place.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	An eternity worth of cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NickiPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/gifts).



> This piece is a gift to Nicole for our BraceletsExchange20 :D
> 
> May this thing warm you up !
> 
> P.S.: A big smooch to Piu for taking some time to read it and point out some mistakes before I drop it here <3

“I can't believe you prefer salted popcorn over sweet one.” Haruki rolls his eyes playfully, setting the bowl on the coffee table before settling himself on the sofa next to Akihiko.

“And I can't believe there is actually a real debate over it.” The drummer says while poking at his boyfriend's side, earning him a strangled yelp followed by a not-so-convincing sideway glance.

“There is one about pineapple on pizza so...” Haruki points out, well aware of Akihiko's taste in that matter. The drummer swallows the handful of popcorn he stuffed in his mouth and shrugs.

“Pineapple on pizza is actually good, you’re just afraid to eventually like it.”

Haruki chuckles at that. He saw it coming from miles away.

“Pineapple on pizza is nothing but heresy.”

“Good to know my sweet angel. Then tell me, how can I atone for my sins ?” That smirk should be illegal, it pulls at Haruki’s heart every damn time and he can’t help the blush spreading on his cheeks.

“See, you're doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Making a fool of yourself.” Haruki wants to stick out his tongue to emphasize his attempt at teasing but he's actually smiling too much at his own joke to do so.

In answer, one of Akihiko's hands frames his face and he leans in as if he's about to kiss him. Haruki closes his eyes and opens his mouth in anticipation but instead of familiar lips, it's the taste of salt who gets past them and melts on his tongue.

“Hey!” Haruki protests, munching on the popcorn anyway.

“You're so cute, want to make out already ? We didn't even start the movie, you horny disaster.”

Haruki mutters a curse under his breath in defeat and reaches out to the remote, pressing play.

They were supposed to go watch a romantic comedy that just came out in movie theatres but the weather decided otherwise.

Huge snowflakes are currently whirling in the night sky and had already piled up on the ground, burying Akihiko's motorcycle under a thick blanket of shining snow.

Haruki had insisted for his lover to stay home instead of risking his life, saying he could pick the movie for once.

Being a film student, Haruki knows he has a wide range in that matter but his bookshelf is so full of old classics that he was afraid of boring the hell out of Akihiko in the end. Plus, they almost seen them all already and Haruki is still trying to figure out his boyfriend’s taste.

Against all odds and after staring at the wall of lined up DVDs for a solid fifteen minutes, the drummer finally made his choice.

“Interview with a vampire, really ?” Haruki arches an eyebrow, still baffled by what he thinks was a random pick. Akihiko hooks one arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear.

“You said it was my turn, no complaining.”

Haruki giggles and his fingers find their way into short blond hair, combing it fondly.

“I thought you would be more in the mood for Love Actually...”

The only answer he gets is a content hum against his temple and a featherlight kiss near his hairline.

Haruki had already seen the movie but he only has few blurred memories of it. He knows there is more to it than just sucking blood and playing bad or emo vampires. From what he can remember, there is also some twisted psychology to it.

Still, the sexual tension between the two mains is palpable and when one of them gets bitten by the other in the first minutes of the movie, Akihiko whistles.

“Wow, that’s some aggressive way of flirting here.”

Haruki feels himself smile and bites his bottom lip as to not laugh. Instead, he snuggles closer, shuddering in pleasure under the comforting warmth radiating from Akihiko’s body.

“Says the one plagued with a biting kink.” Haruki says without any reproach in his voice. He’s used to be marked all over, sometimes on the most embarrassing places. He becomes a full buffet three times a week for the drummer, for his utmost pleasure.

Akihiko snorts out a laugh and the hand which was wrapped around Haruki’s shoulder is now playing with the headband keeping the honey-colored hair in a loose ponytail, tugging it.

Usually, Akihiko gets distracted easily whenever they’re watching something.

He’s turning into a cuddle monster, not paying any attention at whatever plot twist the story is delivering.

It’s happening once again today and Haruki isn’t so surprised when, after barely twenty minutes of movie, Akihiko seems to enjoy nuzzling the crook of his neck much more, sneaky hands finding their way under Haruki’s clothes to gently brush his skin around his waist. The combination of warm fingers and the freezing sensation of the tip of Akihiko’s nose tracing his neck makes the bassist shudder.

“You cold?”

“It tickles...” Haruki breathes out, leaning further into his lover’s embrace. A hum vibrates against his ear and Akihiko lets himself fall completely on the sofa, taking Haruki with him so he’s laying his head on his broad chest, arms carefully wrapped around his waist.

It’s too dark outside to figure out if the snow stopped falling or is still piling up endlessly. Part of him wants it to keep on covering the city until the roads disappear under layers of white, to keep them trapped here forever. Maybe they will be able to make a snowman tomorrow ? Akihiko seems like the kind of guy who gets frolic in the snow like a small kid.

A grin spreads across his face at the thought. It would be fun to invite Uechi and Mafuyu over. They would bring Kedama too and the tiny pomeranian would jump around them happily.

This image is so well conveyed by his imagination that a chuckle escapes him, muffled by the fabric of Akihiko’s shirt.

“Didn’t know that you enjoyed tragedy that much.”

Haruki doesn’t realize he dozed off until his eyes focus on the movie again. It’s that one scene where the main character tries to kill his mentor with his partner’s help by setting his body in fire. Nothing close to comedy indeed.

“Whatcha thinking about ?” Akihiko asks quietly, brushing his knuckles against Haruki’s slightly bounced cheek which turn a shy pink under the gesture.

Haruki tilts his head up to meet with his boyfriend’s soft expression and his heart squeezes a bit. If there is something Haruki will never get tired of, it’s the way those green eyes are looking at him as if he was the most precious thing ever in this world. It’s still surreal, and fills his chest with an unexpected pride.

He props himself up with his elbows on each side of Akihiko’s head, diving his hazel eyes into his new favorite color.

Lost in that sight, he leans in to capture the drummer’s lips in a chaste kiss. Butterflies flutter in his stomach at the contrast between hot mouth and cold lip piercing.

Years ago, he had fantasized about it so many times that he was almost scared of being disappointed by the real thing. Guess he was wrong. The man was exceeding every single one of his expectations.

Akihiko’s thumb is drawing soothing lines across his cheek while his other hand is tangled in his hair in a loose grip and he hums soflty in pleasure. Haruki breaks the kiss but his lips are still lingering on Akihiko’s as he speaks.

“I think I missed some parts of the movie...” He admits sheepishly, not denying the lovestruck smile on his face as Akihiko mirrors his expression.

“That’s not very worthy of your studies, Nakayama-senpai.” He says, barely above a whisper, hands travelling down to rest on Haruki’s lower back.

“Maybe you suck at picking movies, Kaji-san.”

Haruki knows he will end up losing but he can’t help to fall head on into the trap anyway.

Akihiko’s smile turns into a shit eating grin at the provocation.

Maybe Haruki is secretly nurturing a masochist side. Or maybe it’s just Akihiko’s magic making his heart beats faster in anticipation.

But when the tables turn and Haruki is rolled on his back with Akihiko now pinning him to the sofa, he can’t help a small yelp.

A hot breath is fanning the skin of his neck, spreading goosebumps all over his body.

“A—Aki?...”

Haruki doesn’t get another warning.

Akihiko ducks his head down and closes his teeth around his throat with just enough pressure to make him writhe in a flustered mess.

So that movie actually gave him some ideas… Or more like awakened his favorite kink.

Haruki’s fingers dig in Akihiko’s back as his neck is being ravished. He even takes the opportunity to occasionally licks it between bites, like a vampire would do after sinking his canines in his prey’s flesh to collect the blood.

It’s both arousing and ticklish and Haruki’s sounds flying out his mouth alternate between moans and laughs, begging Akihiko to stop while tilting his head to grant him more access in contradiction.

Once again, he’ll have to wear only turtlenecks for a week. Thanks God it’s winter.

Akihiko pauses his lovely teasing to look at his teary-eyed and red-faced boyfriend, dropping an unexpectedly soft kiss on his lips before smirking.

“Admitting defeat?”

Haruki’s fuzzy brain takes a few seconds to remember the cause of the teasing, his breathing slowly going back to a steady pace.

“Ok I get it, I'll pay for a Netflix account then.”

Akihiko had been bugging him for months with that. Saying there was that show he wanted to watch so bad. Asking for a Netflix access all around because he’s too broke to afford one himself.

And his face actually lights up at Haruki’s words.

“Hooray! Care to share your password with me?” His eyelashes flutter, emphasizing his pleading look. Here we go again with the puppy act. Haruki chuckles and pokes at Akihiko’s nose with his index.

“And may I ask what will be my compensation for this precious info?”

The pleading shining into Akihiko’s eyes turns into sparkling confidence, answer coming faster than ever.

“An eternity worth of cuddling.”

Haruki’s brain clicks at that.

It’s not that Akihiko has a sudden passion over movies and shows. It’s just the best excuse ever to spend some sweet quality time when he needs it.

“Seems like a generous payment indeed. Can I get an advance?”

Indulging in his boyfriend’s dedication is Haruki’s greatest guilty pleasure. In the first steps of their relationship, he was overwhelmed by this constant display of affection though. Who would’ve guessed that the scary face was hiding a clingy and caring man?

And as Akihiko is moving them back into a sitting position, grabbing Haruki’s plaid to cover them both with it, the bassist immediately snuggles as close as possible, hugging that big loving body in his arms.

Haruki will eventually need to watch the movie again because soon, his eyelids become heavy, lulled by the warmth and the slow rising of Akihiko’s chest against his, a familiar musky scent rubbing on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this piece Nicole ! I added some biting to your SFW prompt because I thought you would like a bit of spice and you know, biting kink is my thing too soooo :3
> 
> Thanks for reading ! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are my dope and fuel my motivation so don't be shy ;)
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
